Embodiment of the present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, especially to a downlight and lighting system.
As a lighting device embedded into the ceiling, the downlight is highly appreciated by many users. It is characterized mostly in keeping the integral unity and perfectness of the architectural ornaments, without damaging the aesthetics of the ceiling structure by installing of the lighting device. Especially the downlight employing LED light source has the advantages of a high lighting efficiency, power saving, and long working life. However, this kind of downlight has a relatively complicated structure, which results in complicated assembly and maintenance, and a high manufacturing cost. Moreover, a problem of heat dissipation of the LED light assembly exists, and also, the danger of electric shock resulted from a charged part contacting with a metal component when the metal component is touched by the consumer in using.